


Dopo la sconfitta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta è stato sconfitto dai cyborg. Una volta alla Capsule co.. avrà una discussione con qualcuno che gli farà delle domande scottanti. Chi è questo individuo?Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Day.Prompt: Allo specchioScritta sulle note di Tira sul il volume di Nek.





	Dopo la sconfitta

Dopo la sconfitta

Vegeta avanzò, i piedi nudi lasciavano delle tracce d’acqua sulle piastrelle del pavimento. I suoi capelli neri gocciolavano acqua, le goccioline scendevano anche sul suo petto nudo lasciando delle scie trasparenti sui suoi muscoli abbronzati. Guardò il viso dell’uomo davanti a lui e corrugò la fronte.  
“Io lo so perché oggi hai combattuto”. Sentì dire all’interlocutore che gli stava di fronte.  
“ _Tsk_. Perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi?” domandò. Girò il capo e sollevò il mento, piegando all’indietro la testa.  
“Dillo. O hai paura della risposta?” chiese l’altro.   
Vegeta lo guardò abbassare il capo e girarlo, avvicinandolo al suo.  
“Il principe dei saiyan non ha paura di niente” ribatté secco. Incrociò le braccia e le strinse al petto umido.  
“Per quella che ritieni la tua donna, per quel neonato in cui scorre il tuo stesso sangue. Io lo so che osservi per ore il bambino di cui dici di non voler essere il padre”.   
Vegeta sentì la voce dell’uomo davanti a lui rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Incrementò l’aura e le goccioline si asciugarono sul suo corpo.  
“Ho combattuto solo per dimostrare di essere il migliore. Anzi, preferirei eliminare quel moccioso prima che diventi come quell’inetto del futuro” ringhiò. L’altro uomo si leccò le labbra e sbatté le palpebre.  
“Tu sei orgoglioso dei successi che quel ragazzo ha ottenuto. Sei fiero che abbiamo sconfitto Freezer”. Gli fece notare.   
Vegeta sporse la mano, afferrò un asciugamano e se lo mise sulle spalle nude.  
“ _Umphf_. Non ho bisogno di lui, come non ho bisogno di Kakaroth. Anzi, non vedo l’ora di uccidere quella sporca terza classe che ha osato salvarmi la vita” borbottò. L’altro uomo sbuffò e scosse la testa.  
“Il tuo orgoglio t’impedisce di ammettere che anche tu eri convinto che se Goku ci fosse stato, oggi magari avreste vinto” ribatté.  
“Non importa cosa credi tu. Il punto è solo che siamo stati sconfitti” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Vide l’altro digrignare i denti e poté vedere la patina della placca su di essi.  
“… da una donna” ringhiò quello.   
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso.  
“Quell’ammasso di rottami non è certo una donna. È una maledetta cyborg cinica inguardabile!” gridò. Abbassò la mano e rialzò gli occhi sull’altro che lo fissava con gli occhi da un taglio duro.  
“Sei arrossito mentre ti lodava. Non dirmi che non avevi visto che eri una bella donna” lo rimproverò l'interlocutore. Un rivolo di sudore scese sulla fronte del principe dei saiyan che deglutì a vuoto.  
“Dì una cosa del genere alla donna e chi la sopporterà più quella gallina” brontolò. L’altro uomo afferrò il lembo di un asciugamano candida e se la passò sul viso.  
“Se non ti fossi distratto non ti sarebbe arrivata quella testata. So cosa vuol dire quando la vista si fa di sangue” spiegò.   
Vegeta ghignò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Quando Kakaroth mi ha accecato è stato peggio” bisbigliò. L’altro smise di ghignare e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
“Non più di quando hai pensato fosse la fine per la ginocchiata di lei che ti ha fatto crollare a terra. Ti ha spezzato entrambe le braccia” gli ricordò.   
Vegeta strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella pelle fino a farla sanguinare, lasciando delle mezzelune bianche.  
“Quella maledetta si è presa gioco di me! Mi ha rimesso in piedi appoggiandomi quel dito sul mento e spingendomi. Ha avuto il coraggio di schiantarmi su quella montagna guardandomi negli occhi. Gliela farò pagare” promise. Aprì il rubinetto e mise la mano sotto di esso.  
“Perché non sei rimasto nella caverna che si era creata a riprendere fiato?” chiese l’interlocutore, tenendo lo sguardo chino.  
“Non sono un codardo che ci tiene a mettere radici nelle grotte. La tua risposta alternativa da folle visionario qual è, invece?” domandò il principe dei saiyan. Chiuse il rubinetto con l’altra mano. Guardò il sangue diluito scivolare fino allo scarico lungo la superficie di ceramica del lavandino.  
“Ti ha richiamato la voce del Trunks del futuro dall’esterno, così disperata, con il tono di chi crede di essere stato abbandonato. Il suo rincuorato: “Allora ci sei”, ti ha fatto piacere” rispose l’altro.   
Vegeta indietreggiò e guardò l’altro allontanarsi.  
“Non ho bisogno di nessuno. Hai dimenticato cosa ho detto a C 17 quando ha minacciato chi si fosse intromesso nello scontro? Lasciali stare, tanto nessuno verrà ad aiutarmi” disse.  
“Che frase triste da dire” ribatté l'altro. Vegeta lo vide avvicinarsi.  
“E neanche è stato così. Sono partiti tutti ad aiutarti quando hai affrontato C18. 

Tenshinhan non solo ha fatto il tifo per te, ma ha cercato di aiutarti. E tu, mentre 17 lo strangolava, hai addirittura urlato: “Lascialo stare”. Gli ricordò l’interlocutore. Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“E’ servito solo a distrarmi e a permettere a C18 di usarmi come mazza per far svenire Mirai Trunks” ribatté, stringendo gli occhi.  
< Ora ti spezzo anche l’altro braccio, così vediamo se stai buono > ricordò le parole di C18. Riaprì gli occhi e ringhiò. I muscoli del suo corpo s’irrigidirono gonfiandosi.  
“La odio!” gridò. L’altro era rosso in viso e nelle sue iridi ci furono delle vampate di energia bluastra.  
“A mio parere la tua avversaria ti provoca pena, non odio” disse indurendo il tono.   
Vegeta si massaggiò il collo.  
“Quella sciocca non sapeva prendere decisioni proprie. Aveva ucciso il mostro che l’aveva trasformata in un’assassina e continuava a prendere ordini da lui” bofonchiò. L’altro si mise su un fianco, si sporse e sollevò un paio di pantaloni blu.  
“Parli di lei e il dottor Gero o di te e Freezer? Freezer è morto, perché continui a comportarti come lo spietato mercenario che lui voleva tu fossi?” chiese.   
Vegeta si sporse e prese la camicia rosa da un ripiano e la indossò. Si voltò e guardò l’altro uomo.  
“Devo andare” disse secco Vegeta.  
“Prima dimmi una cosa. Tu sai chi sono?” chiese l’interlocutore.   
Vegeta strinse nuovamente il pugno dalla mano ferita.  
“Un impiccione?” domandò.  
“Te stesso” rispose nella sua mente il riflesso sul vetro.   
Vegeta colpì lo specchio con un pugno, mandandolo in mille pezzi.

 


End file.
